warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Morgenpoots fanfictions/De Weg Terug
700px Er waren nog een paar katten op de open plek. Moerasdamp en Grotster zaten bij elkaar, hun vachten verlicht door het maanlicht. Zo te zien bespraken ze nieuwe trainingsmethoden, want Doornflint en Rosvaren zaten er ook bij. Zo oneerlijk! Zij waren al mentoren, en hij was pas een paar manen lang een krijger... Aan de andere kant, dichtbij de kampingang, zat Regenveer. De aanblik van de grijze kater die berekenend naar de vier pratende katten staarde, deed huiveringen veroorzaken bij Donderdreun. Water kan schaduw vernietigen, dacht hij slikkend, maar uit zijn as zal donder herrijzen. Betekende dit dat hij Regenveer moest tegenhouden? Inleiding thumb|De kat op de cover is Vlekoog. Welkom, beste lezer! Dit is het vierde deel van mijn vierde reeks, die Heldere Sterren heet. Voor deze serie hoef je in principe de voorgaande reeksen niet te lezen, al is het misschien verstandig om de derde serie eens door te nemen. Zoals ook bij de vorige delen, volgen we dit verhaal uit de ogen van drie jonge katten: Heemstpoot, Bosbesvlek en Donderdreun. Dit ook in deze vaste volgorde. Misschien zal er af en toe een ander oogpunt zijn, als dit wat toevoegt aan het verhaal. Ik hoop dat jullie dit boek net zo leuk vinden als de vorige drie! Heel, heel veel leesplezier en een pootje van Morgenpoot! --Morgenpoot (overleg) 10 okt 2019 16:04 (UTC) De Clans Morgenpoots fanfictions/De Weg Terug/De Clans Wat vooraf ging (Licht in de Verte) Een hele tijd geleden heeft SchaduwClans leider, Grotster, een profetie ontvangen: “Water kan schaduw vernietigen…” Hij denkt dat dit op de RivierClan en de SchaduwClan slaat, dus hij heeft de RivierClan verdreven uit het woud. Na een lange, uitputtende tocht is de RivierClan dan eindelijk aangekomen in hun nieuwe territorium. Bosbespoot, een leerling, is echter minder enthousiast dan de rest. Ze gelooft dat er zonder de andere Clans geen krijgscode kan bestaan, en is bang dat de RivierClan uiteen zal vallen in zwerfkatten. Bladkaal is aangebroken en Morgenster voegt twee nieuwe rangen toe: ijsbrekers en sneeuwjagers. Bosbespoot wordt één van de ijsbrekers, evenals Sintelstorm, het nieuwste Clanlid dat wel erg veel interesse toont in Bosbespoots moeder, Schaapbont. Dit zorgt regelmatig voor spanningen tussen de twee, al helemaal omdat Morgenster ze opzettelijk samen op patrouille stuurt. Donderdreun heeft zijn krijgerswake gehad en is nu officieel een SchaduwClankrijger, maar hij heeft per ongeluk de profetie gehoord en is bang voor wat er komen gaat. Dit gevoel zet hij van zich af en na een goede nacht slaap gaat hij met zijn pleegbroer, Metaalmasker, en zijn voormalige mentor, Havergoud, op patrouille. Ze verlangen naar avontuur en dit leidt ertoe dat Donderdreun en Havergoud het DonderClanterritorium insluipen. Ze worden helaas gezien door een vijandelijke krijgskat, Klauwschors, die zegt dat de SchaduwClan zal boeten voor deze overtreding van de krijgscode. Donderdreun schaamt zich diep en durft, net zoals Havergoud en Metaalmasker, niks tegen de anderen te zeggen. Maar zijn vader, Moerasdamp, heeft gemerkt dat er iets mis is. Terwijl hij zijn zoon probeert te troosten, breekt het onweer los en ontvangen ze een profetie die aan lijkt te sluiten op het gedeelte dat Donderdreun al kent. Deze luidt “...maar uit zijn as zal donder herrijzen.” Moerasdamp lijkt heel erg geschrokken te zijn van de profetie en dit leidt tot een ruzie tussen hem en Donderdreun. Heemstpoot, leerling-medicijnkat van de RivierClan, gaat op een speciale patrouille om een nieuwe Maansteen te vinden. Hij keert zonder succes terug. Miervoet, één van de ijsbrekers, zakt door het ijs tijdens een patrouille. Zijn vader, mede-ijsbreker Vissenschub, verstijft van angst en het komt aan op Bosbespoot. Samen met Sintelstorm, redt ze Miervoets leven en daarom mogen zij en haar broers hun eindbeoordeling al over een maan doen. Donderdreun gaat naar de Grote Vergadering. Hier wordt de SchaduwClan beschuldigd van het binnentreden van DonderClangebied. Klauwschors heeft uiteindelijk niet genoeg bewijs om aan te tonen dat het echt waar is, maar Grotster is woedend en Donderdreun en Havergoud krijgen een preek. Vervolgens komt Donderdreun erachter wie het Water uit de profetie is: Regenveer! Ondertussen heeft Bosbespoot al enkele tijd vreemde dromen over groepen zwerfkatten, die wel verdacht veel lijken op haar Clangenoten. Eén van hen, Bosbes, is zelfs een exacte kopie van haarzelf! Eerst denkt ze dat dit nachtmerries zijn, maar in één van de dromen wordt haar alternatieve versie “Bosbesvlek” genoemd. Wanneer ze haar krijgersnaam, Bosbesvlek, ontvangt, beseft ze dat de dromen eigenlijk toekomstvisioenen zijn. De Clan zal uiteen vallen! Proloog ‘Guus?’ Een zachte fluisterstem drong Guus’ droom binnen. ‘Guus, ben je daar? Wakker worden.’ Hij knipperde slaperig zijn ogen open en keek recht in het gezicht van een rood-witte poes. Door zijn versufte hoofd duurde het even voordat hij herkende wie het was. ‘Kolibrie! Wat doe je hier?’ Kolibrie streek met haar mooie, zachte staart langs Guus’ mond om hem stil te laten worden. ‘Ik heb nieuws dat misschien belangrijk is voor die vrienden van je.’ Guus krabbelde haastig overeind en begon zijn verfomfaaide vacht te likken. ‘Vrienden? Welke vrienden?’ Kolibrie rolde met haar ogen. ‘Die wilde katten die zich verderop hebben gehuisvest. Ik hoor ze weleens miauwen vanaf mijn hol, wist je dat?’ Guus snorde diep. ‘Luidruchtige types, hè? Maar ze zijn tenminste aardig en daar gaat het om.’ Kolibrie zond hem een behoedzame blik toe. ‘Ja, al weet ik niet of de tweebenen dat doorhebben…’ De lichtbruin gestreepte kater fronste. ‘Wat maakt dat nou weer uit? Tweebenen zullen ons nooit begrijpen, hoe aardig we ook doen.’ Kolibrie ging weifelend zitten. ‘Dat is dus waar ik het met je over wilde hebben. Gisteren zijn er vreemde tweebenen gearriveerd. Ze vangen alle zwerfkatten en brengen ze weg in hun… in hun monsters.’ Haar stem begon te schokken. ‘Ze hadden mij ook bijna gepakt, maar Judas en ik wisten te ontkomen. Ze kammen de hele buurt uit en ik denk dat ze op zoek zijn naar die wilde katten van je.’ Guus’ ogen vlogen verschrikt open. ‘Maar die gaan ze toch niet vinden, hè? Ik heb nog nooit tweebenen bij het rotseiland gezien, of ook maar in de buurt daarvan.’ Kolibrie sloeg haar ogen neer. ‘Ik-ik weet het niet. Ik denk dat tweebenen in staat zijn om alles te vinden, als ze maar goed genoeg zoeken. In ieder geval wilde ik vragen of ik de komende dagen hier kan logeren, tot die tweebenen weg zijn.’ Guus snorde. ‘Je bent hier altijd welkom, dat weet je toch? En ik zal het doorgeven als ik ze weer eens zie. Niet dat ik denk dat ze die tweebenen niet aan kunnen, trouwens. Wat een vechtersbazen zijn dat!’ Kolibrie beet speels in Guus’ oor en ze rolde tegen hem aan. ‘Vertel verder.’ Guus spinde opgewonden en rolde om, zodat hij zijn zachte buik blootgaf. ‘Ze zijn goed georganiseerd’, begon hij te fluisteren. ‘Ze hebben een leider, commandant en medicijnkat, en een groep krijgers. De jonge katten worden leerlingen genoemd.’ Hij maakte het zichzelf wat comfortabeler. ‘Ik ontmoette een leerling, een tijdje geleden. Ze heette Schaappoot en was een ontzettend knappe poes, toen al. Ze was in gezelschap van onder andere Sintelpoot, die jij wel zult kennen als Sintelstorm. Jemig, Sintelstorm, die was tot over zijn oren verliefd op Schaappoot. Hoe dan ook, ze ontmoetten elkaar weer enkele manen geleden en toen besloot Sintelstorm om met Schaappoot… Schaapbont nu… mee te gaan.’ Kolibrie leek geïnteresseerd, dus ging Guus verder en raspte ondertussen met zijn tong langs haar oor. ‘Die wilde katten noemen zichzelf de Clan. En laatst zag ik een paar van hun jonkies vechten, hier naast de Watermolen. Hun techniek is verbluffend en hun reflexen zijn sneller dan die van welke zwerver dan ook.’ Kolibries blik verzachtte. ‘Dus die tweebenen zullen geen problemen veroorzaken voor hun?’ Guus snorde zacht. ‘Nee. Absoluut niet…’ Hoofdstuk 1 ‘Ze zijn prachtig’, snorde Heemstpoot tegen de grijs gestreepte moederkat. ‘En kerngezond.’ Twee kleine, natte vachtbundels hadden zich tegen haar buik aan geklampt, en kneedden hun moeders vacht met hun weke klauwtjes. Ze waren vandaag, in het holst van de nacht, ter wereld gekomen. Hun moeder, Zwemvleugel, had geen gemakkelijke bevalling gehad, maar de warmte van nieuwblad zou ervoor zorgen dat de kittens een goede kans maakten om te overleven. ‘Mag ik ze zien?’ piepte Natkit, een zwart-wit katertje van drie manen oud. Hij scheen nogal trots te zijn dat hij niet langer meer het jongste Clanlid was. Zijn zusje, Taankit, was iets terughoudender en keek met grote ogen naar de pasgeboren kittens. ‘Zagen wij er vroeger ook zo uit?’ Haar moeder, Vuurceder, snorde luid. ‘Geloof het of niet, maar ja, korte tijd geleden waren jullie net zo klein.’ Heemstpoot had nog geholpen tijdens de geboorte van Taankit en Natkit, dus hij kon de woorden van Vuurceder ondersteunen. Toen hij een blik met haar wisselde, wist hij zeker dat ze allebei aan hetzelfde dachten: het geheim wat RivierClans medicijnkat, Beekgloed, had gedeeld tijdens de bevalling, manen geleden. Ze heeft mij en Vuurceder toen verteld dat ze de geheime partner was van Zonnesnor, één van de krijgers. Daarmee is ze Vuurceders moeder. Ik weet dat die er nog steeds moeite mee heeft om het te beseffen, en ikzelf kan het ook nog niet geloven, maar door de recente gebeurtenissen was ik het bijna vergeten. Hij richtte zijn aandacht opnieuw op de kleine kittens. Zwemvleugel had haar staart inmiddels over de jonkies heen geslagen en begon ze langzaam te likken. Heemstpoot besloot dat het tijd was om hun vader, de krijgskat Schemerstaart, uit zijn slaap te wekken - mocht hij überhaupt hebben kunnen slapen, want hij leek nogal gespannen toen de bevalling begon. Geen wonder. Moederpoezen krijgen vaak genoeg miskramen, zelfs met de hulp van een medicijnkat. Heemstpoot knikte Vuurceder even toe en trippelde op het krijgershol af, waar Schemerstaart al zat te wachten. ‘En? Is het… is het goed gegaan?’ De grijs-witte kater zwiepte onrustig met zijn staart. ‘Het duurde zo lang! Ik dacht dat ze… ik denk dat ze… oh, Heemstpoot…’ Heemstpoot snorde geruststellend. ‘Rustig maar. Alles is prima verlopen en je hebt twee prachtige kittens.’ Schemerstaart liet een lange ademteug ontsnappen. ‘Het zijn een poesje en een katertje’, ging Heemstpoot verder. ‘Het katertje is grijs gestreept, en wat kleiner dan normaal. Beekgloed en ik denken dat hij gewoon een uitzondering is en altijd wat klein voor zijn leeftijd zal blijven, want hij oogt wel sterk. En het poesje lijkt precies op jou.’ Schemerstaart glimlachte en Heemstpoot zag de trots in zijn ogen glimmen. ‘Ik ga meteen bij ze langs. Dank je, Heemst!’ De krijger spurtte op de kraamkamer af, waarna Heemstpoot rustig ging zitten en gaapte. Ik heb wel even geslapen toen Beekgloed me afloste, maar ik weet niet of dat iets heeft geholpen. Straks moet ik maar vroeg mijn nest in duiken. Dat deed hem denken aan de drie nieuwe krijgskatten, Dasneus, Kalmschijn en Bosbesvlek, die vandaag de nachtwacht hadden gehouden. Morgenster had toestemming gegeven dat ze beurtelings bij de bevalling mochten zitten om te assisteren, onder voorwaarde dat ze niet praatten; tenslotte was de regel dat je je wake zwijgend moest afleggen, nog steeds van kracht. Bosbesvlek lijkt zo overstuur, dacht Heemstpoot bezorgd. Gisteren rende ze weg tijdens haar krijgersceremonie… wat zou er aan de hand zijn? Hoofdstuk 2 De eerste zonnestralen braken door het wolkendek heen en verwarmden Bosbesvleks vacht. Ze zag Kalmschijn, die naast haar zat, genieten van de warmte, maar zelf voelde ze enkel huiveringen langs haar ruggengraat glijden. De Clan zal vernietigd worden… en niemand beseft het! Ze voelde diep verdriet opkomen, dat de paniek voor even verdreef. Deze nacht, haar krijgerswake, had de mooiste uit haar leven moeten worden. Maar de wetenschap dat het ook net zo goed één van haar laatste nachten kon zijn, had die trots en blijdschap vervangen voor angst. Hoe lang zal dit bestaan als Clankat nog duren, voor ik gedwongen word om de tweebeenplaats af te struinen voor mijn voedsel? Manen geleden had Bosbesvlek, toen nog Bosbespoot, een vreemde droom gekregen. Hierin maakte ze kennis met een aantal zwerfkattenbendes; de leden waren exacte kopieën van de RivierClankatten. De nachtmerries bleven terugkomen en steeds kwam Bosbespoot iets meer te weten over waarom de Clan verspreid was geraakt, totdat ze in haar laatste droom een groot gevecht bijwoonde waarin Bosbesvlek zelf en twee anderen het loodje legden. Ik moet iets doen om die strijd te voorkomen! dacht ze huiverend. En dat kan alleen als ik ervoor zorg dat de Clan onmiddellijk vertrekt uit dit gebied. Maar hoe? Ze kon moeilijk beweren dat de Clan uiteen zou vallen in zwerfkatten, want er was momenteel geen enkele dreiging denkbaar. De dromen hebben me duidelijk gemaakt dat tweebenen de oorzaak vormen. Tot nu toe hebben ze ons echter gewoon met rust gelaten. Er kwam een einde aan haar gepieker, doordat iemand met zijn staart over haar schouder streek. ‘De zon is op! Onze nachtwake is voorbij.’ Daar stond Dasneus, zijn ogen halfdicht geknepen van vermoeidheid. Hij was Bosbesvleks broer en niet bepaald de actiefste kat van de RivierClan, maar ze was allang blij dat Dasneus überhaupt zijn eindbeoordeling had gehaald. ‘Net nu het een beetje warm begint te worden’, klaagde Kalmschijn. ‘Maar ik ben helemaal niet moe, eigenlijk. Ik kan niet wachten op mijn eerste patrouille als krijger!’ Na deze woorden sprong de roodbruine kater weg en bleven Dasneus en Bosbesvlek alleen achter. ‘Is er iets?’ vroeg Dasneus behoedzaam toen hij Bosbesvleks bange blik opving. ‘N-nee. Alles gaat prima’, stotterde ze en trippelde weg. Ik had nooit moeten wegrennen tijdens mijn krijgerceremonie! Nu weet iedereen dat er iets mis is. Ze was alleen te erg overstuur geweest toen ze haar krijgersnaam ontving, omdat deze “toevallig” precies hetzelfde was als de naam die ze in haar dromen had gedragen. Dat toont toch aan dat het voorspellingen zijn? Oh, SterrenClan, ik weet niet wat ik moet doen! Het leek wel alsof de SterrenClan haar smeekbede had gehoord, want plotseling stond Sintelstorm naast haar. Bosbesvlek kende de grijs gestreepte kater pas net; hij was twee manen geleden bij de Clan gekomen. Eerst had ze hem ontweken, omdat Sintelstorm veel interesse toonde in Bosbesvleks moeder, Schaapbont. Nog steeds staat dat me niet aan, trouwens. Schorspluim en Schaapbont zijn gelukkig samen, en Sintelstorm moet dat niet verpesten! Maar de afgelopen tijd was ze de nieuwkomer steeds meer gaan waarderen. Sinds ze samen met hem een kattenleven had gered, voelde Bosbesvlek dat ze een sterke band hadden en echte vrienden konden worden. Eigenlijk vraag ik me af of ik Sintelstorm in vertrouwen moet nemen over de nachtmerries. Hij weet misschien wel wat te doen. ‘Je zit ergens mee’, miauwde hij alsof hij haar gedachten had gelezen. ‘Ja, ik…’, begon ze, maar kapte haar zin meteen weer af. Ik ben er nog niet klaar voor om dit met iemand te delen. Hoofdstuk 3 De slaap kon Donderdreun niet vatten. Steeds moest hij weer denken aan Scherpsteeks dreigement en al vond hij het kinderachtig van zichzelf, de angst woelde in zijn buik bij de gedachte aan de rode kater. Hij heeft Metaalmasker laten leven, dacht Donderdreun, in een poging zichzelf gerust te stellen. Dan zal hij mij niet doden… toch? Hij kneedde het zachte bedmos met zijn klauwen, maar kon niet tot rust komen. Ik zou me niet zo’n zorgen moeten maken! Dat is juist wat hij probeerde. Uiteindelijk besloot Donderdreun om het maar op te geven en zijn nest uit te komen. Er waren nog een paar katten op de open plek. Moerasdamp en Grotster zaten bij elkaar, hun vachten verlicht door het maanlicht. Zo te zien bespraken ze nieuwe trainingsmethoden, want Doornflint en Rosvaren zaten er ook bij. Zo oneerlijk! Zij zijn al mentoren, en ik ben pas een paar manen lang een krijger. Aan de andere kant, dichtbij de kampingang, zat Regenveer. De aanblik van de grijze kater die berekenend naar de vier pratende katten staarde, deed huiveringen veroorzaken bij Donderdreun. Water kan schaduw vernietigen, dacht hij slikkend, maar uit zijn as zal donder herrijzen. Betekent dit dat ik Regenveer moet tegenhouden? Nee, als ik de donder al ben, dan zou ik juist moeten wachten tot de schaduw wordt verwoest… en wraak nemen? Dat klinkt logischer. Hij was nog steeds aan het piekeren, tegen de tijd dat hij iets glads tegen zijn zij voelde. Verschrikt keek Donderdreun opzij en zag dat het Schubbenstaart was. ‘Is er iets?’ vroeg de naaktkat nieuwsgierig. ‘Je bent een beetje afwezig… komt het door Moerasdamp?’ Grote SterrenClan, waarom denkt iedereen dat het alleen maar door die stomme ruzie komt! Maar aan de andere kant… het is wel een goede dekmantel. Zo zal niemand, ook Regenveer of Scherpsteek niet, beseffen dat er iets anders speelt. ‘Ja’, mompelde Donderdreun dus maar. ‘Ik heb ruzie met hem gemaakt, maar ik snap niet waarom hij zo boos op me werd. Volgens mij heeft hij een angst voor de…’ Onmiddellijk brak hij zijn zin af, wetend dat hij teveel had losgelaten. ‘De wat?’ drong Schubbenstaart aan. ‘De RivierClan? Ik heb gehoord dat Grotster nog steeds bang is dat ze terugkomen!’ Donderdreun snorde diep. Dit geeft me de gelegenheid om het onderwerp te veranderen! ‘Grotster is nergens bang voor, en zelfs al zou hij dat zijn, dan laat hij het ons niet merken. Dat is de taak van een leider.’ Schubbenstaart zwiepte enthousiast met zijn dunne staart. ‘Ik wil later ook leider worden! Of op z’n minst Clancommandant. Het lijkt me zo fantastisch om op de Vergadering je Clan te vertegenwoordigen, op de Groterots, met de gehele SterrenClan die aan je zijde staat…’ Hij zwijmelde weg bij het denkbeeld en Donderdreun sloot zijn ogen, meegenietend met de herinnering. Ik zou later ook graag leider of commandant willen worden, maar ik vind het ook heus niet erg als Schubbenstaart of Metaalmasker het wordt. Zij verdienen het net zoveel. ‘Eerst moeten we nog mentoren worden’, herinnerde Donderdreun hem eraan, want dat vooruitzicht plezierde hem misschien nog wel meer. ‘Wie hoop jij dat je toegewezen krijgt? Blauwkit, Kikkerkit of Tijgerkit?’ Schubbenstaart haalde zijn schouders op. ‘Ik ken ze niet echt, maar Bliksempoot vertelde me dat Kikkerkit een beetje verlegen is. Die zou goed bij Metaalmasker passen, want hij kan zich dan in hem inleven en zo. Ik niet, ik ben een ontzettende flapuit.’ Donderdreun snorde instemmend en gaf zijn vriend een por. ‘We zullen zien wie we krijgen, als Grotster ons al uitkiest. Nog een maan of twee wachten.’ Die twee manen vliegen vast snel voorbij. Tenminste, dat hoop ik… Hoofdstuk 4 (Dasneus) Uitgeput kwam Dasneus terug van de zoveelste patrouille. Ik heb pijn in spieren waarvan ik niet eens wist dat ik ze had, mopperde hij in gedachten. Vlekoog mag me ook wel even laten uitrusten, maakt niet uit dat ik nu een krijger ben! Het vervelendste was nog dat hij niet echt trots kon zijn op zijn krijgersnaam. Als zijn zus, Bosbesvlek, hem niet expres een gevecht had laten winnen tijdens hun eindbeoordeling, dan was hij nu nog steeds een leerling geweest. Ik ben zo’n belabberde vechter! Jagen gaat nog wel, maar ik ben veel te sloom en lomp om goed gerichte slagen uit te delen. Zijn vroegere mentor, Dubbellicht, had hem na zijn krijgersceremonie overladen met complimenten. Ze is waarschijnlijk allang blij dat ik niet voor mijn beoordeling gezakt ben. Ik zou de eerste in de geschiedenis van de RivierClan zijn! Hij trippelde over de rotsbrug. Golven sloegen kapot op de rotsen en doorweekten hem met spetters, waarna Dasneus zijn vacht hoog opzette. Het is zo koud voor nieuwblad! Het zou me niks verbazen als het vannacht weer gaat vriezen. Hij was allang blij dat Morgenster hem niet had uitgekozen voor de rang van ijsbreker. Hij was nogal een koukleum en sinds Miervoet door het ijs was gezakt, ook doodsbang om in het kolkende water te verdwijnen. Ik ben echt trots dat Bosbesvlek toen Miervoets leven gered heeft, dacht hij, iets vrolijker dan eerst. Zij verdient haar krijgersnaam tenminste wel echt. Bij die gedachte, werd hij weer wat bedroefder. ‘Hee, Dasneus!’ Een roodbruine gestalte kwam zijn kant op draven. Het was Kalmschijn, zijn broer, die ook een paar dagen geleden tot krijger was benoemd. Zijn lange poten zaten onder het vuil en Dasneus gokte dat hij mee had geholpen met het graven van de opslagkuil. ‘Ha Kalmschijn’, miauwde hij terug, proberend zo enthousiast mogelijk te klinken. ‘Hoe gaat het?’ Er viel een lange stilte en Kalmschijn fronste. ‘Nou, ik wil eigenlijk weten hoe het met jou gaat. Je bent zo stil de laatste tijd.’ Dasneus haalde nonchalant zijn schouders op, terwijl zijn vacht prikte alsof er mieren doorheen kropen. Moet ik hem nou ook met mijn zorgen opzadelen? ‘Ik denk gewoon dat ik niet goed genoeg ben om krijger te zijn’, hakte hij uiteindelijk de knoop door. ‘Mijn eindbeoordeling ging superslecht en ik voel me niet op mijn plek, met dat vechten en agressieve gedoe…’ Kalmschijn krulde vragend zijn staart. ‘Je hebt het gehaald, dat zegt toch voldoende?’ Dasneus jammerde zacht. ‘Ja, maar dat heb ik helemaal aan Bosbesvlek te denken! Bovendien wil ik geen andere katten verwonden of wegjagen. Misschien is de Clan beter af als ik een poesiepoes word.’ Kalmschijn sperde verschrikt zijn ogen wijd open. ‘Nee! Nee, denk dat nou niet. Jij zou nooit op je plek zijn in een tweebeennest, met smakeloze keutels als voer en geen controle meer over je eigen leven!’ Dasneus voelde eerlijk gezegd ook weinig voor het idee, al was het alleen maar vanwege het gore eten. Op zich lijkt het me wel heerlijk om vertroeteld te worden door de tweebenen, geen verantwoordelijkheid meer te hebben tegenover de Clan… ‘Misschien… misschien moet ik gewoon wennen aan dat krijger-gedoe’, zuchtte hij uiteindelijk. ‘Maar ik denk niet dat ik het ooit leuk ga vinden.’ Kalmschijn beroerde zijn schouder met zijn staart. ‘Je kunt altijd Morgenster om raad vragen. Wie weet heeft zij een idee over hoe je de Clan het beste van dienst kunt zijn.’ Ja, maar je hebt alleen krijgers en een medicijnkat. Een medicijnkat… Dasneus zwiepte met zijn staart, zich afvragend waarom hij hier niet eerder aan had gedacht. ‘Misschien moet ik leerling-medicijnkat worden!’ Hoofdstuk 5 De zon stond hoog aan de hemel toen Heemstpoot de kraamkamer binnen liep. Het was er gemoedelijk; de grond was bedekt met kittenzacht mos en veren, en de geur van melk overheerste alle andere walmen. ‘Goedemiddag’, miauwde hij beleefd tegen Zwemvleugel, die tevreden op haar zij lag. Haar twee pasgeboren kittens kneedden hun moeders buik met hun zachte klauwtjes. ‘Ha die Heemstpoot’, murmelde de moederkat slaperig. ‘Alles is goed hier, hoor.’ Vuurceder snorde toen haar zoon, Natkit, zich piepend naar voren drong. ‘Taankit en ik beschermen de pasgeboren kittens!’ verklaarde hij trots. ‘Vlekoog heeft me geleerd hoe ik een vos moet verslaan. Ik ben nu al de beste vechter van de Clan!’ Heemstpoot grauwde geamuseerd. Natkit was precies het evenbeeld van zijn vader, Vlekoog, maar had het karakter van zijn moeder geërfd. Hoewel hijzelf Vuurceder nooit als jonge leerling had meegemaakt, vertelden de oudsten vaak verhalen over de streken die ze toen uithaalde. ‘Zwemvleugel heeft haar kittens namen gegeven’, verklaarde Leliesneeuw. De zwarte poes had momenteel zelf geen jongen, maar ze bivakkeerde nog steeds in de kraamkamer. Heemstpoots staart zakte een beetje omlaag bij de gedachte aan de andere vaste moederkat, Egelklaver, die manen geleden was vermoord door SchaduwClankrijgers. Een onnodige dood. Net als die van Rozendoorn, en Kleurstroom… ik moet er maar niet meer aan denken. ‘En, hoe heten ze?’ vroeg hij nieuwsgierig aan Leliesneeuw, die met haar zwierige staart zwaaide. ‘Dat moet Zwemvleugel je maar vertellen.’ De grijs gestreepte poes hief trots haar kop op en snorde: ‘Het katertje heet Muiskit en het poesje heb ik Dauwkit genoemd.’ Op het moment dat ze het zei, slaakte Muiskit een kreetje. Heemstpoot was nog steeds een beetje bezorgd om Muiskits lengte; het katertje was te klein voor zijn leeftijd. Maar gelukkig zitten we middenin nieuwblad en tegen de tijd dat bladkaal aanbreekt, is hij al een sterke kater. Nadat hij gedag had gezegd tegen de moederkatten, ging hij buiten op het veldje zitten. Dit was de enige plek in het kamp waar begroeiing was en het groen stak mooi af tegen de saaie, grijze rotsformaties. Morgenster, de Clanleider, kwam het kamp binnen met de rest van haar patrouille achter zich aan. Heemstpoot knikte haar even respectvol toe en richtte zijn blik op Dasneus, die met Kalmschijn aan het praten was. De roodbruine kater leek zijn broer ergens van te willen overtuigen, waarna Dasneus wegliep. Bosbesvlek is ook al zo ongelukkig, en nu ziet Dasneus er niet veel beter uit, dacht Heemstpoot bezorgd. Maar ik heb ze gisteren al onderzocht - ze konden misschien kou gevat hebben tijdens hun nachtwacht - en er is lichamelijk niks vreemds te zien. Tot zijn verbazing, kwam Dasneus op hem af draven. ‘Kan ik je even spreken?’ vroeg de zwart-wit gevlekte kater nerveus. Heemstpoot haalde zijn schouders op. ‘Tuurlijk. Kom mee.’ Ze nestelden zich in het medicijnhol. Beekgloed was kruiden plukken, dus ze zouden in alle rust kunnen praten. Wat wil hij kwijt? Ik bedoel, Dasneus en ik zijn nooit echt goede vrienden geweest of zo. Ik ken hem niet zo goed. De zwart-witte krijgskat schuifelde zenuwachtig met zijn poten. ‘Zeg, eh, kan een kat meerdere leerlingen hebben?’ Heemstpoot knipperde met zijn ogen. ‘Eh, dat denk ik wel. Maar waarom vraag je dat?’ Dasneus haalde diep adem en murmelde zacht: ‘Ik wil geen krijger zijn. Ik denk… ik denk dat ik wil trainen om medicijnkat te worden.’ Hoofdstuk 6 “Vaarwel, Bosbesvlek.” Stro’s woorden dreunden nog na in Bosbesvleks kop toen ze wakker werd en haar poten strekte. Sinds haar krijgersceremonie, werd haar slaap nog meer dan anders verstoord door nachtmerries. In haar dromen was ze weer terug bij de zwerfkatten, en moest ze telkens machteloos toekijken hoe Bosbes, Stro en Vis in koelen bloede vermoord werden. Ik moet en zal dat voorkomen, maar hoe? Ze liet haar klauwen onbehaaglijk in en uit glijden en stond op. De krijgers om haar heen lagen nog te pitten en Bosbesvlek maneuvreerde behoedzaam langs hen heen. Daarbij trapte ze per ongeluk op Vlekoogs staart; de commandant schoot overeind en keek haar droogjes aan. ‘Bedankt voor het wakker maken.’ Bosbesvlek werd warm van schaamte en zond hem een verontschuldigende blik toe, voor ze via de spleten in het gesteente naar boven klom en de grot uit klauterde. Het was nog rustig op de open plek. Morgenster was in het leidershol aan het praten met een paar katten; Bosbesvlek dacht dat ze Beekgloed, Heemstpoot en Dasneus herkende. Misschien gaan ze kruiden verzamelen? gokte ze. Dat vindt Dasneus vast leuk. Maar toen de vier katten het hol uitkwamen en Morgenster op de Natte Rots sprong, leek het toch om iets anders te gaan. ‘Laat alle katten van de RivierClan zich onderaan de Natte Rots verzamelen voor een Clanvergadering!’ galmde de oproep over het eiland. Bosbesvlek week opzij om de menigte katten die uit het krijgershol kwamen door te laten. Voorop liep Vlekoog, die een vragende blik op Morgenster wierp. Blijkbaar weet hij hier ook niks vanaf. Natkit en Taankit renden de kraamkamer uit, maar Vuurceder duwde ze liefkozend terug. ‘Vergaderingen zijn niet voor kittens, maar jullie mogen vanaf hier toekijken’, beloofde ze de kleintjes. Zwemvleugel ging ook bij de ingang zitten, terwijl Leliesneeuw de Clanvergadering bijwoonde. ‘In overleg met Beekgloed en Heemstpoot heb ik iets besloten’, begon Morgenster. Haar toon klonk aarzelend, wat Bosbesvlek alleen nog maar nieuwsgieriger maakte. Gaat Heemstpoot zijn volledige naam krijgen? Maar dat kan toch alleen bij de Maansteen? Aan Heemstpoots halfhartige blik te zien, was het iets anders. ‘Dasneus zal zijn krijgerstaken tijdelijk niet meer vervullen en bij Beekgloed in de leer gaan. Hij zal samen met Heemstpoot getraind worden voor medicijnkat.’ Het was even stil, terwijl Bosbesvlek haar broer verbaasd aankeek. Eh… eigenlijk is hij inderdaad niet het type krijger dat de Clan nodig heeft, maar Dasneus, medicijnkat? Dat kan ik me een beetje moeilijk voorstellen. Aan Dasneus’ blije gezicht te zien, twijfelde hij zelf niet aan zijn besluit. Misschien is het voor ons gewoon wennen, dacht Bosbesvlek glimlachend. Als dit is wat Dasneus zelf wil, dan ben ik blij voor hem. Langzaam begon de Clan zijn naam te scanderen en Dasneus ging trots naast Beekgloed zitten. Bosbesvlek zag wel dat Heemstpoot naar zijn poten staarde. Dasneus heeft natuurlijk al een volledige naam. Is het wel goed voor Heemstpoots zelfvertrouwen, om hem met een andere kat te laten trainen? Ook Morgenster keek alsof ze haar twijfels had, maar Bosbesvlek kon alleen maar naar Dasneus’ gelukkige gezicht kijken, wat ze al in geen dagen meer had gezien. Dit is een goede ontwikkeling, zei ze tegen zichzelf. Morgenster heeft hier goed aan gedaan. Hoofdstuk 7 ‘Vandaag is het voor drie jonge krijgers tijd om hun eerste patrouille te leiden’, begon Moerasdamp langzaam. ‘Schubbenstaart, Metaalmasker en Donderdreun.’ Donderdreun speurde het gezicht van zijn vader af, in de hoop om een glim van trots te ontdekken, maar Moerasdamp deed net alsof hij een willekeurige krijgskat was. Het voelt alsof ik zijn zoon niet meer ben. Zo behandelt hij me in ieder geval niet, dacht Donderdreun bedroefd, maar focuste zich nu op de commandant, die de patrouilles begon in te delen. ‘Schubbenstaart zal Rosvaren, Bliksempoot en Honingdrup meenemen. Schubbenstaart, ik wil dat je wat probeert te jagen bij de Gezonken Sparren. Je kan dan meteen de grens daar ook controleren.’ De naaktkat verzamelde zijn toegewezen katten en trippelde op een snel tempo door de kampuitgang. Hij zit altijd vol energie, dacht Donderdreun geamuseerd. ‘Metaalmasker, jij blijft iets dichter bij het kamp. In het naaldbos hier in de buurt moet vast veel te vinden zijn. Neem Havergoud en Regenveer mee.’ Ik ben blij dat Regenveer niet in mijn patrouille zit! dacht hij opgelucht. Dat zou zo ongemakkelijk zijn, nu ik weet dat hij de bedreiging is waar de SterrenClan voor waarschuwt. ‘Donderdreun, jij gaat met Doornflint, Cedergrom en Scherpsteek naar de WindClangrens.’ Donderdreun kon het niet laten om zacht te kreunen. Paddenpoep! Dat heb ik weer… Hoe moet ik ooit een patrouille leiden met Scherpsteek erin? De rode kater was, zacht uitgedrukt, ook niet blij met Moerasdamps besluit. Donderdreun zag hoe hij met tegenzin richting de doornhaag liep en het kamp verliet, zijn staart zwiepend van ergernis. Doornflint en Cedergrom maakten zich ook los uit de menigte en gingen richting de uitgang; Doornflint was, sinds ze nu beiden krijgers waren, veel aardiger tegen Donderdreun. Hij wil gewoon niet omgaan met katten beneden zijn rang, voor de rest is het een prima kat. Cedergrom snoof de lucht op. ‘Scherpsteek is deze kant opgegaan’, vertelde hij Donderdreun. ‘Precies de verkeerde richting op.’ Doornflint zuchtte. ‘Kom op, laten we hem gewoon dumpen. Ik heb echt geen zin om achter hem aan te lopen, zodat jij je eerste patrouille niet kan doen, Donderdreun.’ Doornflint heeft waarschijnlijk nog gelijk ook, dacht hij kreunend. Scherpsteek weet dat ik niet zomaar patrouilleleden mag achterlaten, maar als ik niet oppas, besteed ik straks de hele dag aan die vervelende haarbal zoeken. Dus ik moet een beslissing maken. ‘We gaan richting de WindClangrens’, zuchtte hij geïrriteerd. ‘Scherpsteek kan de pot op.’ Cedergrom kneep zijn ogen halfdicht. ‘Ik kan hem wel gaan zoeken’, bood de bruine kater aan. ‘Dan gaat Moerasdamp niet zeuren dat we hem in de steek gelaten hebben.’ Donderdreun knikte dankbaar en keek Cedergrom na, die zich een weg door het dennenbos baande. ‘Vervelende kater, die Scherpsteek’, murmelde Doornflint. ‘En hij heeft al helemaal iets tegen jou en Metaalmasker, nietwaar?’ Donderdreun zuchtte, terwijl hij begon te lopen. ‘Ja, dat klopt. Komt vanwege dat gedoe met die mishandelingen. Toch ben ik heel blij dat ik het aan Grotster gemeld heb… anders zou Metaalmasker misschien dood zijn gegaan.’ Doornflint knikte en sprong over een gevallen boomtak heen. ‘Ja, Scherpsteek heeft echt geen hart.’ Bij het woord “hart”, leek het alsof hij even van de wereld was. ‘Weet je’, begon de bruin gestreepte kater aarzelend. ‘Ik denk dat mijn hart een beetje overbelast is. Ofwel, ik ben verliefd.’ Donderdreun stopte met rennen en keek hem verbaasd aan. ‘Wie is de gelukkige?’ Doornflint schuifelde verlegen met zijn voorpoten. ‘Eh… het is Melissepoot. Mijn leerling.’ Hoofdstuk 8 ‘En wat is dit voor kruid?’ klonk Beekgloeds kalme stem. Dasneus’ ogen lichtten op. ‘Dat is komkommerkruid! Het is goed voor katten met koorts.’ Beekgloed snorde goedkeurend. ‘En waar wordt het nog meer voor gebruikt?’ Dasneus dacht even na, maar zwiepte teleurgesteld met zijn staart. ‘Geen idee, sorry.’ Beekgloeds blik verzachtte. ‘Maakt niet uit. Je bent nog maar kort leerling-medicijnkat en je doet het erg goed. Heemstpoot, jij weet vast wel waar komkommerkruid nog meer voor dient.’ Heemstpoot knikte en wendde zich tot Dasneus. ‘Het stimuleert de melkproductie. Zwangere moederkatten kauwen erop, zodat hun kittens genoeg melk krijgen als ze eenmaal geboren zijn.’ Dasneus nam het kruid langzaam in zich op. ‘Ik zal het onthouden’, beloofde hij Beekgloed. ‘Die stervormige bloemetjes zien er trouwens heel grappig uit!’ Hoewel Heemstpoot ook nog geen volwaardige medicijnkat was, voelde hij zich alsof hij Dasneus mentor was. Hijzelf had niet veel meer te leren van Beekgloed, dus bracht hij nu steeds meer tijd met de zwart-witte kater door. Hij is een redelijk snelle leerling, net als ik, dacht Heemstpoot met iets van onzekerheid. Wat als hij ooit beter wordt dan ik? Beekgloed laat mij nu vaak klusjes in mijn eentje te doen, terwijl ze Dasneus de hele dag door begeleidt. Heemstpoot wist dat het terecht was dat de nieuwere medicijnkat-leerling meer aandacht kreeg, maar het voelde toch alsof Beekgloed hem daardoor verwaarloosde. Ik moet me niet zo aanstellen, zuchtte hij in gedachten. Dasneus doet zo aardig tegen me, dus waarom kan ik niet gewoon de voordelen van dit alles inzien? Dasneus had een nest gekregen in het medicijnhol, naast dat van Heemstpoot. Voordat ze gingen slapen, kletsten ze altijd over van alles en nog wat. Dasneus was een gezellige kat die niets liever deed dan roddelen en luieren in het zonlicht, en al was Heemstpoots karakter totaal verschillend, hij kon toch goed met de zwart-wit gevlekte kater opschieten. ‘Heemst?’ Beekgloed haalde hem ruw uit zijn gedachten. ‘Ik wil dat je Dasneus helpt met het kruiden verzamelen. Kijk of je wat brem kan vinden; we hebben nauwelijks meer. Het kan ook geen kwaad als je wat andere soorten kruiden meeneemt, want de voorraadkamer puilt nou niet bepaald uit.’ Heemstpoot knikte; hij had de laatste tijd zo vaak kruiden gesorteerd, dat hij wel ongeveer wist waar ze een tekort aan hadden. Heemstpoot ging zijn medeleerling voor over de rotsbrug. ‘Bij de beken kunnen we goudsbloem vinden’, merkte Dasneus op. ‘Hebben we goudsbloem nodig? Dan kan ik dat wel zoeken. Ik heb dorst.’ Heemstpoot snorde geamuseerd. ‘Tja, een extra voorraadje kan geen kwaad. Zoek maar een paar bloemen en ga je dorst lessen. Ondertussen zoek ik in het veld bij de tweede rivier naar brem. Zien we elkaar hier straks weer?’ Dasneus knikte en miauwde een afscheidsgroet, waarna hij weg spurtte. Hij heeft veel meer energie dan toen hij nog een krijgersleerling was, dacht Heemstpoot verbluft. Volgens mij vond hij dat zo stom dat hij zijn best niet deed? Daar lijkt het wel op. Op zijn gemak wandelde hij naar de tweede rivier. Daar was een plek, vergelijkbaar met het Wilde Veld uit het oude woud. Er groeiden veel verschillende soorten kruiden tussen het hoge gras, maar het was vooral ideaal voor brem en lavendel. Ik kan ook nog wel wat lavendel plukken, besloot hij. We hebben bijna alles aan Miervoet gegeven, nadat hij in het water was gevallen en een flinke verkoudheid had opgelopen. Heemstpoot voelde zich iets zekerder dan eerst. Ik weet veel meer dan Dasneus en als ik gewoon door blijf leren, dan gaat dat ook niet veranderen. Hoofdstuk 9 De vogels floten het lied van de ochtend en Bosbesvlek zat bij de rotsbrug, wachtend op de andere katten van de dageraadpatrouille. Het was enkele dagen geleden sinds Dasneus zijn krijgersbestaan had ingeruild voor dat van een medicijnkat. Al was Bosbesvlek blij voor haar broer, het lege nest naast haar in het krijgershol herinnerde haar eraan hoe ver hun levens nu van elkaar verwijderd waren en dat ze nooit meer met Dasneus op konijnen zou jagen. Dat was vroeger zijn favoriete bezigheid - naast rondlummelen dan. Hoe kon hij dat zo makkelijk opgeven? Gelukkig had ze Kalmschijn en Vlekkenloof nog, haar broer en beste vriendin. En Tortelpels… die doet de laatste tijd ook heel aardig tegen me. Met een glimlach dacht ze terug aan haar eindbeoordeling, toen Zonnesnor Tortelpels en Heemstpoot op heterdaad betrapt had. Ze waren me aan het bespioneren. Vindt Tortel me echt leuk, of was dat gewoon weer een flauwe grap van Zonnesnor? Op het moment dat ze aan de lichtrode kater dacht, kwam hij tevoorschijn. ‘Ha, Bosbesvlek! De anderen komen er zo aan, hoor. De slaapmuizen…’ Zonnesnor zette zijn plagende opmerking niet echt veel kracht bij toen hij zelf een grote gaap slaakte. ‘Wie is hier nu de slaapmuis?’ snorde Bosbesvlek. ‘Ik was voor dag en dauw op, hoor. Weet je hoe lang ik hier al zit te wachten?’ Zonnesnor knipperde onschuldig met zijn ogen. ‘Ik was net zo lekker aan het dromen, sorry… Ik had zo’n grote karper te pakken!’ vervolgde hij snorrend en hield zijn poten zo ver mogelijk uit elkaar. Even voelde het weer alsof ze mentor en leerling waren, die elkaar speels uitdaagden, maar Bosbesvlek werd weer herinnerd aan haar dromen en wist dat die tijd voorbij was. Ik weet meer dan welke krijger dan ook, dacht ze peinzend, maar ik zou willen dat het niet zo was. Eindelijk kwamen Schemerstaart en Dubbellicht, de twee andere patrouilleleden, uit hun nesten gekropen. Bosbesvlek knikte ze vriendelijk toe en zij aan zij met Zonnesnor liep ze de rotsbrug over. Het woud begon langzaam wakker te worden; ze hoorde het geritsel van prooi tussen de varens en voelde de eerste zonnestralen op haar vacht. ‘Het belooft een mooie dag te worden’, snorde Schemerstaart tevreden. ‘Weet je, ik denk dat we hier mooier leven dan in ons oude woud. We hebben een fantastisch kamp, twee rivieren en een gigantisch territorium.’ Dubbellicht kneep haar ogen genietend dicht en miauwde: ‘Het beste is nog wel dat we geen andere Clans hebben. Onze enige vijanden zijn vossen of dassen, en die kunnen we makkelijk aan.’ Bosbesvlek vertraagde haar tempo; ze keek nerveus over haar schouder. ‘En tweebenen en hun honden dan?’ Zonnesnor keek haar onderzoekend aan. ‘Je blijft maar vragen of de patrouilles tweebenen gesignaleerd hebben’, miauwde de krijgskat. ‘Ik-ik heb een nachtmerrie gehad’, stotterde Bosbesvlek. Dat is in ieder geval een deel van de waarheid. Ze kwamen aan bij het uiterste puntje van het territorium; de Oude Watermolen. Behoedzaam trippelde Bosbesvlek over de zuiveringsmuur, terwijl de andere patrouilleleden wat probeerden te vissen. Met een krachtige sprong zette ze zich af en belandde op het zachte gras. De dauwdruppels verkoelden haar poten en ze likte er een paar op om haar dorst te lessen. ‘Hee!’ Bosbesvlek keek verschrikt op toen iemand haar een begroeting miauwde. Het was een prachtige, grotendeels witte poes met mooie, gele ogen en een nauwelijks zichtbaar patroon van strepen in haar vuurrode vlekken. ‘Ben jij een Clankat?’ Bosbesvlek knikte nieuwsgierig en hield haar kop schuin. ‘Ik hoopte al dat ik één van jullie zou tegenkomen’, ging de poes verder. ‘Mijn naam is Kolibrie en ik wil jullie waarschuwen voor de tweebenen.’ Hoofdstuk 10 ‘Melissepoot?’ bracht Donderdreun verbaasd uit. ‘Maar je bent haar mentor!’ Doornflint wendde zijn blik af. ‘Dat-dat weet ik, maar ik kan het niet helpen. Ze is zo mooi en lief en…’ Zijn stem stierf weg en een glimlach brak door op het gezicht van de bruine krijgskat. ‘Alsnog’, miauwde Donderdreun stug. ‘Het is je leerling! Je hoort geen relatie met haar te hebben. Dat arme poesje is amper acht manen oud.’ Doornflint knipperde schuldig met zijn ogen. ‘Ik weet het! Maar wat kan ik eraan doen?’ Donderdreun haalde zijn schouders op en luisterde aandachtig toen de bruine kater verderging: ‘Ik heb gewoon niet het gevoel dat ik haar nog fatsoenlijk kan trainen! Telkens met de vechttraining ben ik bang dat ik haar verwond en als ze voor haar beurt praat, dan kan ik haar geen standje geven. Bliksempoot doet bijna alle taken omdat ik Melissepoot niet van die rotklusjes wil laten doen. Rosvaren begint het nu ook al op te vallen en… en…’ Donderdreun had Doornflint nog nooit zo paniekerig gezien. Zijn ambergele ogen stonden wijd opengesperd van de schok en zijn staart zwiepte ritmisch heen en weer. SterrenClan, wat moet ik nou zeggen? ‘Als Melissepoots training hier echt onder lijdt,’ begon Donderdreun aarzelend, ‘zou ik naar Grotster gaan en vragen of jij en Rosvaren van leerling mogen ruilen.’ Doornflint keek hem sceptisch aan. ‘Maar-maar wat als Melissepoot dan denkt dat ik haar niet aardig vind ofzo? Hoe ga ik dit uitleggen?’ Donderdreun keek Doornflint kalmerend aan. ‘Wacht op het juiste moment en praat met haar erover. Ze zal je heus wel begrijpen, en Rosvaren ook wel.’ Doornflint leek iets zekerder te worden van zijn zaak. ‘O-oké. Dank je, Donder.’ Geamuseerd keek Donderdreun hoe de bruine kater opstond en verderliep, alsof er niks gebeurd was. En hij is weer de oude, populaire kater. Er waren geen problemen bij de WindClangrens. Donderdreun genoot van de wind die door zijn vacht woei en keek hoe een patrouille van WindClankatten in de verte achter een konijn aan sprintte. Ik zou willen dat ik zo snel kon rennen, fantaseerde hij. Onuitputtelijke energie, zodat ik helemaal van hier naar Vierboom zou kunnen sprinten! ‘Hee, SchaduwClankatten!’ Er klonk een roep vanaf de heuvels verderop. Donderdreun keek verbaasd op en zag een grote, bruine kater staan. In een drafje trippelde hij naar beneden, richting de grens. Doornflint zette wantrouwend zijn vacht op, maar Donderdreun dacht niet dat de WindClankat kwaad in de zin had. ‘Struikbont!’ herkende hij de krijgskat die hij ooit op een Grote Vergadering had gezien. ‘Hoe gaat het in de WindClan?’ Struikbont snorde vrolijk. ‘Helemaal goed. En hoe is het bij jullie? Nog problemen met de DonderClan?’ Doornflint trok met een oor. ‘Nee, maar dat is ook niet aan jou om te vragen.’ Doornflint heeft wel gelijk, maar wat kan het voor kwaad om af en toe met de andere Clans te kletsen? ‘Alles gaat goed. Schubbenstaart heeft zijn krijgersnaam ontvangen’, maakte Donderdreun bekend. Struikbont glimlachte. ‘Feliciteer hem van me, wil je? Tot de volgende volle maan! Ik neem aan dat jullie wel naar de Vergadering gaan?’ Donderdreun haalde zijn schouders op. ‘Als ik de kans krijg wel, ja. Misschien tot dan!’ Wat opgevrolijkt door de ontmoeting met de WindClankat, kwam Donderdreun het kamp binnenlopen. Doornflint liep vlak achter hem, terwijl hij zijn met modder besmeurde vacht probeerde te fatsoeneren. Altijd “cool”, altijd mooi, Doornflint geeft echt veel om zijn reputatie, dacht Donderdreun zuchtend. Plotseling hoorde hij gekrijs en stormden twee katten rakelings langs hem heen, het kamp in. Cedergrom en Scherpsteek? Wat hebben die nou weer? ‘Vossen!’ riep Cedergrom uit. ‘Vossen in ons territorium, en Melissepoot is daar!’ Hoofdstuk 11 (binnenkort!) Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions Categorie:Heldere Sterren